A Dummy Heart
by M. Fragrance of Winter
Summary: Desde pequeño, ella era su obsesión. Ahora, ella vuelve a Death City, ¿cómo podrá él, después de hacer caso a sus bajos deseos, conquistarla? UA SoulxMaka
1. Prólogo

**A Dummy Heart ****- Prólogo**

**A**hí los había visto. En la calle de enfrente, a través de una ventana en donde, no solo se filtraban las imágenes de su destino, sino también los rayos de luz que se apegaban a su cuidada alfombra.

Caminando a veces ó estorbando el pasar de la gente con sus figuras inmóviles, se encontraban dos figuras observando a su dirección. Podría haberse llamado un juego de miradas sino fuera porque estaba segura que no la veían. Era media tarde para el baboso sol y también para Death City, la dichosa ventana cubría de las atemorizantes miradas por su reflejo.

Pero no la protegía de los próximos pasos de esos hombres hacia su acera, ni del destino inminente.

Nunca entendió esta interesante sociedad conformada por armas y maestros, pero no era estúpida –todo, menos estúpida-, para no darse cuenta de que algo dolorosamente horroroso se acercaba. Se trataba de esa sensación de pánico generada por el saber de que no puedes hacer nada.

Y ella solo podía preguntarse _¿Por qué?_ Estúpida pregunta, única presente en estas situaciones. _¿Qué hice yo? ¿Qué hicimos nosotros?_

Como si de un "click" se tratase, su cabeza le gritó _¡Reacciona! _

Como si de un "click" se tratase, ella corrió desde su posición al lado de la ventana, la desesperación revolviéndole el estomago en miles de sensaciones; su corazón a mil por hora gritándole _¡Apúrate! ¡¡Apúrate!! ¡¡¡Apúrate!!! _Su garganta se sentía adolorida, molesta, cerrada ante las ganas de llorar, gritar, correr, huir, desaparecer.

Miles de millones de supuestos sonidos atravesándola, ante el obvio silencio, la acompañaron hasta la puerta después de haber esquivado muebles, peldaños, decoraciones, más muebles, la cocina, la sala.

El verdadero "click" de una puerta bloqueada por ella retumbó en sus zumbados oídos, para contar luego segundos ó minutos, esperando lo que tanto temía. Esperando, esperando como una retrasada en frente de la puerta, con sus nudillos blancos por la presión, con su pecho subiendo y bajando profunda y lentamente. Su cerebro había tomado un oportuno descanso, al parecer.

De repente, la manija de la entrada se baja lentamente. Una vez, y todo es silencio. Hasta su corazón parece detenerse.

Todo es ruido molesto, cuando la manija empieza a moverse frenéticamente, un golpeteo incesante se empieza a escuchar contra la madera y ella solo puede ver en parálisis total como esta empieza a moverse por los ataques que se le dan del otro lado.

Pero su shock termina cuando gracias a su –al parecer- sistema de defensa automática hace que se corra –y caiga al piso- justo a tiempo para esquivar la filosa y peligrosa hoja de arma que atraviesa la puerta, para luego salir dejando un detestado hueco. Por lo poco que su cerebro capta en estado de alerta, cree que esa hoja era como una guadaña, pero, en el siglo XXI ¿quién tendría una guadaña? _Oh sí, olvídate de que estamos en Death City, central ciudad de armas y maestros_, su mente se le burla. Aprecia la broma, como aprecia a ese órgano noble que la ha ayudado en miles de situaciones; pero no puede dejar de pensar que lo cambiaría en este mismo instante por un par de alas ó en su defecto, una salida –onda los Supersónicos- que le permitiera escapar.

Todo esto se resume a nada. El miedo la congela. Si, el miedo. El miedo le inmoviliza todo sus músculos y calla su mente cuando, a través de el hueco en su querida y deseada puerta se ve un ojo –de vuelta, sí, un ojo- que la mira en sorpresa. Sorpresa que también seguramente tiene ella al observar ese fascinante ojo rojo que se encuentra encerrado entre matas de cabello blanco, como la nieve.

"Ma-Maka Albarn" escucha, antes de que sus piernas la lleven a correr, a escapar.

* * *

_N/A: Bien, este es el prólogo._

_ Sinceramente, no esperaba escribir justamente esta historia. Pero salió de una pesadilla de siesta (sobre todo la desesperación) y, luego de una taza de matecocido y galletitas de chocolate pensé: 'Y si combino esta pesadilla con mi obsesión, osea, Soul Eater?' Y así nació A Dummy Heart. _

_ Por si se lo preguntan, "dummy" es el adjetivo que se le otorga a algo que es "de juguete,ficticio, postizo, etc" es más o menos la idea ya se enterarán por qué. Se me ocurrió con el poster de modelos joven (T.F.) que tengo en mi cuarto ^^U  
_

_ Y si se preguntan, luego de soportar toda este explicación, ¿por qué es rated M :)? Entonces les digo, que como habrán visto en el summry, el fic contiene contenido para adultos, a lo que acredito una semi-violación y posiblemente escenas de violencia, por no hablar de un lenguaje fuerte. Cosas que por el momento no se presenten, pero pronto lo harán, asi que ¡Ya están advertidos! n-n_

_Lo que se me ocurre un martes a la tarde u.u_

_Ahora, luego de todo el bla bla bla, y desgastees... una preguntaaaa.._

_**¿Reviews? :)**_

**_N_**_os leemos ;)_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a Atsushi Ohkubo (ú Okubo, como ustedes quieran.) Si fuera así, no estaría haciendo esto en primer lugar, estaría en Japón comiendo ramen.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Corre.**

**N**o se esperaba esto hace unos días, más exactamente una semana atrás, cuando su mamá le había comunicado entre titubeos nerviosos que se iría a vivir con su padre por… un tiempo.

"_Sería genial que pudieras conocer más a tu padre y llevarte mejor con él, Maka"_ había puesto como excusa su amada madre ante los reclamos de la hija. Era una lástima que solo una mueca –intento de sonrisa- estuviera en el rostro de Kami Albarn para corroborar sus propias palabras.

Tampoco esperaba esto cuando vio después de tanto tiempo a su "amado" padre… coqueteando con una chica del aeropuerto…

"_Ya lo ves preciosa, yo soy la mano derecha de Shini- ¡Maka! ¡Maaaaaka-chan que grande que estás! Eres la pequeña de pa- ¡Makaaaa! ¡Espera! ¡No dejes a tu padre hablando solo! ¡¡Makaaaa!!"_

**Maka POV**

**L**a carrera había empezado.

Esta era la casa "familiar" de los Albarn. Mi papá, la Death Schyte no vivía en ella desde… bueno, desde que empezaron los papeles de divorcio. Pero como yo no quería quedarme en su "departamento de soltero" –que más que un desastre, era un asco- él mudó lo más importante a este lugar.

Esta casa estaba relativamente abandonada, exceptuando por el hombre (mi mamá no quería saber nada de mujeres en una casa sola a la que tenía acceso mi papá) que limpiaba semanalmente el lugar. Era una hermosa residencia de dos pisos, grande y espaciosa.

Siempre me había dado un aire de seguridad. Y ahora, es violada por dos hombres que buscan quien sabe que. Pero algo bueno, seguro que no.

Tampoco pensé que este sería el lugar donde empezaría toda la… locura.

Una a una las sillas del salón comedor iban cayendo, si no era por mi que las tiraba a propósito, era por mis seguidores quienes se chocaban contra ellas. Esto me daba ventaja pero aún así oía sus pasos acercándose como si estos activaran ese algo en mi cerebro que me decía que corriera. ¡¿Por qué carajo había dejado las clases de atletismo?!

Quería llegar a la cocina, a donde tenía acceso por dos puertas que podían bloquearse. Por eso, abrí la puerta de la cocina y en fracción de segundos la cerré tras de mi, con una fuerte presión viniendo del otro lado. Al parecer, le había pegado en las narices a uno de ellos.

"¡No intentes escapar, _princesita_!" Escuché del otro lado, mientras me recargaba contra la puerta, intentando controlar el vaivén de mi pecho. No era la misma voz que había pronunciado mi nombre por el hueco de la puerta, perteneciente a ese extraño de ojos rojos.

Mientras me apresuraba a cerrar la otra puerta acceso, ya conciente del seguro que había puesto a la primera, maldecía por lo bajo a aquel afeminado que me había llamado de ese modo tan odiado. _Princesita._ Era así como me llama mi padre, justamente cuando olvida mis quince años de edad.

Totalmente fuera de tema

Al tiempo que se repetían los golpes en la querida puerta -¿por qué todo termina dependiendo de una puerta?-, comencé a buscar algo. No sabía que, pero mi mente, volvía a la vida para abrirse a las posibilidades. Nunca sabes que puede servirte, en que momento. Desde una cuchara a un portal hasta esa salida de los Supersónicos que...

"Mierda." Me susurre. Mis manos agarradas a mi cabeza hacían fe de la recarga sensorial que al parecer había sufrido.

_¡¿Cómo lo había olvidado?!_

Una portezuela-escape estaba inmóvil, clavada al suelo por emergencias, en el piso de arriba, en mi habitación. Mis padres la habían puesto, hace muchos años ya, priorizándome a mí al ponerla en mi cuarto. Lo lamentaron unos años después, cuando gracias a esa misma portezuela me escapaba hastiada de sus continuas peleas.

Pero para poder llegar a ella, debía salir de la segura cocina, que en cualquier momento dejaría de serlo por los continuos ataques de estos dos hombres a la puerta.

"¿Qué pretendes Eater? Ayúdame con esto, ¡¿quieres?!"

Bien, la puerta estaba siendo atacada por uno, mejor.

Me acerqué a la otra puerta y la abrí lentamente, quitándole el seguro. Tratando de no hacer ruido, salí por esta y muy despacio camine hasta el centro del living. Cuando estaba llegando a los sillones, paso por uno de estos poniendo toda mi atención en los ruidos que todavía escuchaba desde la cocina.

Pero mientras uno menos ruido quiere hacer, más hace. Así fue cuando, por un golpe bastante fuerte que vino desde la cocina, me voltee bruscamente hacia atrás haciendo caer con una de mis manos la foto en la mesita al lado de los sillones. Irónicamente, la foto era de mi misma, cuando tenía cinco años.

Todo se hundió en el silencio. Mi corazón latió fuertemente, y mis manos se encontraron pronto en mi boca, como recuerdo del silencio que debí de haber guardado.

Los pasos viniendo del pasillo, el pasillo que conectaba el salón comedor con el living por la derecha, me alertaron para darme vuelta y correr.

Corrí como nunca hacia las escaleras. Si tenía la suficiente suerte, llegaría a mi cuarto antes que ellos me atraparan, me tiraría por la salida de emergencia y caería al jardín, donde solo tendría que abrir la puerta trasera y correr.

Podía hacerlo ¡Podía hacerlo!

Las escaleras estaban iluminadas por el sol que le venía directamente desde las ventanas, en ese día a las cinco de la tarde, logrando una vista gloriosa. Pisé los primeros escalones y mi esperanza creció hasta lugares imposibles.

Llegué a la plataforma y giré rápidamente hacia la derecha, hacia mi cuarto.

No estaba escuchando mucho de lo que pasaba atrás mío. Mis sentidos se encontraban todos en alerta de _¡corre!_ Mi respiración y mi dolor corporal no importaban. Que pudiera ser posible futura muerta por un paro cardíaco, tampoco importaban. Ni el jadeo entre mis labios. Nadie importaba. Nada importaba. Solo salir, correr, vivir, salvarme.

"¡Vamos Soul!" Fue lo único que tuve claro. Porque ese grito fue el que le antecedió a la guadaña clavada al final de mi camino en la pared, justo en donde empezaba el primer piso. Y la guadaña venía del brazo de un chico. _Del brazo._

Paré enseguida, antes de chocar contra esa arma mortal. Recargué una mano en la pared, tratando de que esa fuera la única señal del cansancio de una débil; pero mi respiración pesada me delataba.

El que estaba adelante mío también parecía agitado, pero no del cansancio. No podía tener más de veinte años, pero su expreso agobio era el de un hombre de cuarenta. Su mano izquierda –la que no estaba convertida en guadaña- se encontraba fuertemente apretada, hasta sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos, me di cuenta.

Levanté más la vista, dándome cuenta de aún más detalles con esta acción. Su cabello era blanco, contrastando con su piel fuertemente. Este era el chico que había dicho mi nombre.

Y sus ojos. ¡Oh, sus ojos! Eran rojos, yo no había cometido una equivocación. Tan rojos como una frutilla madura. Aunque fue lo que leía en estos que me hizo poner mis dos manos en mi pecho, dar un paso hacia atrás, protegerme como sea.

Me hablaban y me transmitían frustración. Y a la vez me pedían algo en silencio que yo no sabía interpretar. No lo tenía miedo a él, sino a lo que él le tenía miedo, por una desconocida razón…

"Te tenemos _rodeada_. _Sabemos_ que no hay otra escapatoria en esta casa, princesita." Me volvía a hablar esa rara voz, de forma casi maniática. Volteé con reticencia mis ojos del chico al frente. En el primer piso, una persona con penetrantes ojos oscuros me observaba. Su cabello era azabache, no muy corto. Su sonrisa se ensanchó de forma enloquecida y mis ojos seguramente mostrarían el terror del que era presa.

Nunca me había enfrentado a algo como esto. Mi mamá se había asegurado de no mostrarme esta parte del mundo, por razones desconocidas para mí.

Mi vida se reducía a viajar por el mundo con ella, abocada al estudio que no podía tener de forma normal.

Mi sueño era ser arqueóloga, ya que eso era con lo que mi mamá se había entretenido en sus viajes.

Nunca tuve amigas de verdad, solamente agradables conocidas.

Casi no recordaba mi niñez, y los pocos momentos de los que era conciente, eran las peleas de mis padres. De la sonrisa de mi mamá al hablar al _Sr. Abogado_ de la palabra "divorcio". De que la palabra "divorcio" era una vida tranquila. De Excalibur, mi perro ya muerto. De mi peluche que se llamaba Excalibur, en honor a ese querido perro, fiel acompañante en el bolso de viaje. De una mano un poco más grande que sostenía la mía en un jardín lleno de camelias…

¿Por qué todo debía terminar así?

"¡Ya Eater! ¡¿La matarás ó esperaras a que Shinigami se muera como un vejestorio?!" volví a la realidad con el ladrido del hombre de penetrantes ojos negros, su cara contrayéndose en señal de frustración. Miré al chico "Eater" y lo encontré concentrando su mirada en mí.

"Cállate Gopher" fue lo único que dijo entre dientes, pero aún así audible. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos, su mano aún blanca.

"¿Qué? _¿La quieres para ti?_" escuché que dijo el tal Gopher. Mis ojos se dispararon a su posición abiertos de par en par.

_¿Qué? _¿Cómo no había considerado _esa _posibilidad?

Las mejillas del chico de cabellera blanca se tiñeron de rojo pude ver. Esta acción me sorprendió con la guardia baja por lo humano y vulnerable que parecía.

Aún así mi cabeza daba vueltas de este hacia el otro. Uno no podía en su sorpresa y al parecer vergüenza; el otro parecía estar con ganas de terminar todo de una buena vez.

Me armé de valor y preparé mi voz para hablarle al tal Eater. Si él se compadecía, tendría una oportunidad. Por una loca razón, tenía la sensación de que él no me quería hacer daño. Es más, su presencia me en un punto al sentir fascinación por él.

"Po-por favor, no lo hagas." Le rogué en un susurro, mis manos se inmovilizaron en mi pecho, mi voz era si estaba cargada de pocas fuerzas. Ya no aguantaba más.

Eater volteó el rostro aún más sorprendido, al escucharme. Sus ojos otra vez en mí, explotaron en confusión y de pronto, con sus dos manos agarró su cabeza, como si le doliera. Gimió y calló de rodillas. Esos solo logró aterrorizarme aún más de lo que ya me encontraba, mi frente sudaba y unos pocos pasos me separaron aún más del muchacho nuevamente.

"¿Qué te sucede Eater?" preguntó el otro acercandose a los primeros escalones. Ante ninguna respuesta concreta y más gemidos agonizantes, el hombre de ojos penetrantes explotó. "¡¿Qué te pasa, estúpido enfermo?!" gritó, para luego hacer que su boca se pusiera en forma de "A", en señal de frutración y hastío; lo cual me parecería muy gracioso si no estuviera muerta de miedo, recargada contra una pared, para no caerme de rodillas..

De un momento a otro, el de hermosos (¿hermosos?) ojos rojos, detuvo sus gemidos. Observé como dejaba su posición de rodillas al pararse y levantaba la vista hacia mi.

Mis uñas se clavaron en mi propia palma cuando ví sus ojos lujuriosos y su sonrisa oscuramente alegre. Se acercó a mí, mientras le hablaba a Gopher.

"Vete"

"¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres Eater para tomar esa decisión por mí?!" oía, cuando mis ojos se clavaban en la figura que se cernía delante mío. Mi cuerpo temblando.

Este "nuevo Eater", por así decirlo, se detuvo un escalón adelante mío, para mirar con aire de suficiencia a su izquierda. "La mano derecha de Noah. Eso me creo." dijo y luego su rostro se giró a mí, su sonrisa otra vez pegada a sus labios. Refunfuñes fue la única respueste de Gopher.

"Vete" dijo de vuelta "yo me encargo de la... _princesita_"Pronunció el mote, él cual me hizo soltar un graznido, seguido de su sonrisa (ahora) sádica. Los graznidos continuabas, con pequeños sollozos...

_¿Dónde me metí?_ Pregunté, mientras empezaba a llorar al tiempo que era jalada fuertemente hacia mi primer destino: el segundo piso, mi cuarto.

* * *

**General**

**L**a Death Room estaba silenciosa, a pesar de las dos personas que se encontraban en ella. Las ocho de la noche no se podía apreciar por el siempre presente paisaje de nubes. Solemnemente, los dos hombres miraban al espejo que se mantenía, curiosamente, en medio del cuarto.

En un momento, el espejo se iluminó, mostrando luego la figura de una mujer de traje, con anteojos y cabello corto.

"Shinigami-sama, aquí Azusa."

"Hola-hola Azusa-chan. Estamos esperando informes de Kid-kun, ¿qué te trae por acá?" saludó el hombre de negro, dando a entender de forma simpática, que estaba interfiriendo la esperada conexión. A su lado, un pelirrojo miraba, inusualmente serio y callado, la conversación. Sus manos en sus bolsillos, su mente perdida en una extrraña sensación de nerviosismo no demostrado.

"Lo lamento Shinigami-sama" se disculpó Azusa "pero necesito informarles de algo que me ha llegado hace un momento."

En este momento Azusa se queda callada un segundo, cierra los ojos para pensar cómo decirlo correctamente. Respira y vuelve su mirada a las dos personas que se encuentran del otro lado del espejo. Fija su vista en el pelirrojo. Piensa de vuelta y en un respiro decide hacerlo de forma organizada, como siempre se ha tomado su vida. Como siempre se ha tomado los golpes. Su rostro es otra vez una imagen dura que siempre esta presente en las operaciones.

"Me llegó una denuncia de que en un barrio de las fronteras se habían visto a dos hombre sospechosos entrar a una casa, a eso de las cinco de la tarde"

Nada. Shinigami espera. Spirit se impacienta, creyendo que no le va a gustar como termine esta conversación.

"Es la casa número 1145, de la calle Los Leños" lo intenta de nuevo Azusa, y parece que sus palabras llegaron porque Spirit abre sus ojos como platos. "Mis hombres ya están en camino" finaliza Azusa, con un aire de pena que se le cuela ante la situación. Ya no sabe que hacer, ni que decir. Menos cuando ve que los hombros de Spirit se relajan y su cabeza cae hacia atrás, con un fuerte suspiro.

"Que suerte que Maka-chan estaba con Kid-kun a esa hora." Comenta al cerrar sus ojos. Pero el nerviosismo no se va y el silencio predomina. Vuelve a abrir sus ojos para mirar a sus acompañantes. El rostro de Azusa está pálido y Shinigami tiene su cabeza gacha en el piso. Azusa se atreve a hablar.

"Spirit-sempai, a Kid-kun le adelantaron la misión." Los ojos de Spirit vuelven a ser platos. Otra vez silencio, en esperanza de que alguien hablara y esto acabara de otra forma. _No de esa, no de esa..._

Shinigami toma la palabra ahora, dando vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Y Spirit puede ver más en esos huecos de máscara que una vacia oscuruidad. "Kid me dijo que había dejado a Maka en su casa."

Y el corazón de Spirit bombea. Bombea mientras corre por los pasillos. Atrás solo silencio.

* * *

_N/A: Sí, lo sé, me he tardado. ¡¡¡¡Lo siento!!!! T^T_

_Sencillamente, no puedo darme una prueba propia general con respecto a este cap. Siento que esta lleno de muchas cosas. Y lo está, pero no lo sé...tendrán que decirme ustedes :D (lease: por medios de un review ;)_

_Estoy trabajando en el capítulo 4 (ó 3 si ponemos al primero como prólogo), pero ya tengo algunas partes de los próximos dos capítulos... y luego ¡Splash!_

_Graciaaas a: Yumi Kazahaya, Miyoko-chibi, Maka Kagamine y Aiko Iwakura por sus hermosos reviews. Son sencillamente emocionantes cuando recibo el "ha recibido un correo de "- "FF Review Alert"_

_También gracias a los que la agregaron como historia favorita y a los que simplemente se tomaron el tiempo de visitarla, es algo muy lindo. Gracias :D_

_¡Ah! Y por supuesto, gracias a Mr. Chipá, corazón y cacahuate. Sé que no van a leer esta historia en si, pero su apoyo es demasiado para mí._

_Creo que no me olvido de nada. Además de que hoy (si, hoy) tengo escuela y estoy todavía despierta sin poder sacarme esta historia de la cabeza, y que es la 01:41 de la mañana y qu-_

_¡Ah sí! ¡Me olvido de algo! **¿Reviews? :)**_

_**Nos leemos ;)  
**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, sino a Atsushi Ohkubo. Si fuera así, estaría en mi casa en Japón tirando sobre un montón de peluches de Soul Eater.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Punzante**

_El tiempo es un arma que actúa sin compasión. _

_ No se fija que en su camino destruye. No se fija que en su camino cambia._

_ Por suerte, esta solamente se encuentra en manos de aquel que puede mantener el control y nunca perderlo._

**General POV**

**P**iensa que este es un buen escondite, así que abre la puerta del armario y entra. Con nueve años de edad no solo hay espacio en el viejo mueble sino que sobra.

Trata de hacerse lo más chico que puede en una esquina, un pequeño rincón. Las rodillas son sostenidas contra su pecho por sus brazos. Espera..

¿Cuánto esperará? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Quince minutos, tal vez? No importa realmente, sabe que tarde o temprano será encontrado, que ella no se rendirá de buscarlo. _Quiero que ella me encuentre._

No tiene tiempo de sorprenderse ante su propio pensamiento, la puerta de la habitación se abre, escucha la madera de esta moverse.

"¿_Sol_…?"_._ Bien. Todavía no podía decir su nombre sin comerse la _u._

"¿Dónde estás _Sol_ Evans?"En la oscuridad se asoma una sonrisa, surcando sus labios. Aprieta más sus piernas y apoya el mentón en sus rodillas. Espera otra cosa más, que nunca se canse de buscarlo, aunque cuando lo vea repita mil veces su nombre mal.

Cierra sus ojos para concentrarse en otra cosa, como en lo que puede oír en la habitación desde ese armario de roble. Escucha los cortos pasos por la alfombra, el desliz de las sabanas, el retrato de la cama caerse, el gritito de susto de ella por el repentino ruido, sus lamentos de _"Penélope se va a enojar… la señora Evans no me dejará volver." _¿Cómo es que puede decir esos nombres tan complicados tan sencillamente y no puede pronunciar una _u_? Debe de funcionar al revés.

A pesar de las quejas internas, sonríe ampliamente a todo eso, a ella. Se ríe interiormente.

Y debe de haberse reído muy fuerte en su interior, porque los ruidos desaparecen y la voz característica de ella vuelve a escucharse para llamarlo. "¿_Sol_?"

Son tan extrañas y fuertes las sensaciones que le producen su propio, absurdamente mal dicho y desgastado nombre en esos pequeños labios. "¿Estás en el ropero, _Sol_?"

_Estoy aquí. _Piensa fuerte y claro, para que la idea vibre en su cuerpo. Para que sea una afirmación tan firme que se escuche desde su melancólica alma. Para que ella lo escuche y lo sienta.

Entonces la puerta de roble viejo, la que los mantiene separados, se abre. La luz ilumina el lado contrario de donde él está. Por su parte, se acurruca en su lugar, trata de no respirar.

Entre los trajes de fiesta de su padre, puede ver la pequeña cabeza que se asoma dentro del armario. Asustada, posiblemente, porque como él sabe, ella le teme a la oscuridad. Como no lo encuentra de ese lado, gira su cabecita para buscarlo en el otro.

Aunque es fugaz (porque ella ve sus ojos rojos, seguramente) jamás olvidará su cara iluminada por el sol de tarde, el que la hace contrastar con la oscuridad que lo rodea a él.

No trata de esconderse más, en el interior siempre quiso que ella lo vea.

Y como siempre, cuando ella corra para ganarle a las escondidas, él la va a seguir. Como siempre. No porque en realidad quiera salir victorioso de este juego de niños menores que él (ella es la excepción, claro), sino que es una reacción natural seguirle. Desde de este pequeño cuerpo de nueve años hasta el fin de su vida. Es su obsesión después de todo, en su adolescencia lo aceptará. Por siempre.

Pero por ahora, la carrera termina en la puerta de de la habitación de los señores Evans (en donde a él se le ocurrió entrar pensando que ella no se atrevería a hacerlo, pero sabiendo que en realidad lo haría). Sus pasos se cortan con la voz de Penélope, la mucama, que llama al señorito Evans, que tiene clase y que es en quince minutos y que la señorita Albarn tiene que irse y que…

¿Por qué se le revuelve tanto el estomago con esta vieja? Esto siempre le inquieta a Soul.

Y en este momento, Soul agarra la mano de la pequeña y la arrastra al armario, cerrando la puerta de roble detrás de ellos, a pesar de la culpa que le invade cuando la niña de solo cinco años le aprieta muy fuerte el brazo. Con miedo y desesperación. Porque a sus cinco años, su mayor miedo es la oscuridad.

Aunque no puede abrir la puerta del mueble por Penélope, que en cualquier momento va a llegar a buscarlo, le sirve solamente la poca luz que entra por la cerradura para ver las lágrimas que se asoman a sus ojos verdes.

Solo suplica "Perdóname Maka" mientras le aprieta fuerte la otra mano, aquella que está tensionada en un puño y con la otra le saca toda esa agua que sobra de sus ojos.

En el verdadero hoy, el Soul de diecinueve años, revive todos estos recuerdos una década después. Lo hace en su propio departamento, muy distinto a la mansión Evans, sin mucamas insensibles, sin enormes armarios viejos de roble donde esconderse.

La frase, la súplica queda "Perdoname Maka". Pero es dicha a una Maka de quince años que no le escucha.

Esta vez es él quien intenta sostenerse de ella. Hace hora y media que le agarra las manos, por más que no reciba respuestas de la otra parte. Por más que estas manos estén laxas, inconcientes, desnudas de sus cotidianos guantes.

Y diez años después muy lejos de la infancia, Soul se atormenta al saber que el mayor monstruo de Maka no es la oscuridad, es él. Porque él le hizo algo terrible, cosa que la oscuridad nunca pudo hacer.

* * *

**Black Start POV**

-¿**T**subaki, qué pasa?

Vuelvo a preguntar por cuarta vez desde que llegue. No debería estar gastando tanta saliva en nimiedades, no una persona como yo al menos. Pero es Tsubaki y ella esta haciendo carne asada.

Quiere echarle a la carne arroz con esos vegetales, pero no creo que pueda. Y eso me preocupa.

Porque me hubiera creído su primer "Nada Black Star" así, calladito como ella lo dice. Pero cuando estuvo cinco minutos mirando la comida muy concentrada, mientras a esta le salía humo… eso si es raro.

Entiendo que puede estar en shock por mi presencia, pero Tsubaki esta en el tipo de gente que me gusta llamar "acostumbrada a la realeza".

Ya cuando ella intenta que el humo se vaya con el extractor y el agua, suspiro cansado. Tsubaki es la única persona que puede hacerme suspirar cansado… en prácticamente cualquier sentido, pero no en este.

Tsubaki es también el tipo de persona que es práctica, si tuviera algo que decirme lo haría. Y por las miradas que lanza, sé que quiere decirme algo, pero no lo hace.

Espero un poco más, pero es cuando ella se quema el dedo con aceite que me harto de la situación. Antes de chuparle el dedo le vuelve a preguntar que le pasa, pero esta vez sabe que no aceptaré un _"Nada Black Star_" como respuesta, porque sino usaré otros métodos más persuasivos…

Me empieza a contar del día de hoy mientras le brindó mi preciosa saliva. Calla a la vez que se sonroja. Debe estar halagada porque en ser como yo le permita estos tratos.

Pero luego en su rostro esta vez serio, desaparece el sonrojo y me responde.

"Recibi noticias de la base. Noah le dio una misión a Soul y a Gopher juntos." Mmm...tal vez Soul haya aprovechado y en una de esas lo noqueaba a Gopher. Él lo odia.

Lastima que yo no estaba para ayudarlo, Noah me había dado una misión un poco lejos -para mí, España es un poco lejos. De Death City, al menos-.

Pero no termina todo ahí. Luego de un rato mirando el piso, ella continúa. "La misión era hacia la casa de los Albarn. Y no, Maka no estaba con el hijo del Shinigami hoy"

Estoy casi seguro que mis ojos se agrandan. Ella lo nota porque sus ojos pasan de ser decididos a inseguros. Mira para otro lado.

"Gopher volvió solo." Finaliza.

Por unos minutos, todo se vuelve silencioso.

Para cuando saco el dedo de mi boca y me dirijo a la puerta es cuando sé que no va a haber métodos persuasivos por ahora.

* * *

**General POV**

**I**ba de la mano de Marie, conducido como un paciente en un psiquiátrico, en su propia casa, o lo que está en su lugar, ya que el no puede reconocerla. Al frente Azusa iba detallando la situación en que se encontraban.

"Encontramos este hueco en la puerta, al parecer hecho por un arma blanca, dado la imperfección del orificio, como si se hubiera golpeado varias veces. Se puede ver en el comedor, la cocina y el living una muestra de desorden, provocado por lo que suponemos. Sillas y objetos, se encuentran tirados y desparramados por el lugar."

Avanzaban hacia la escalera, Marie apretando su mano a medida que el rostro de Spirit Albarn se ponía más palido y sudoroso. La presión que ejercía sobre el agarre de Marie iba desde dolorosamente fuerte a casi inexistente.

" Se pueden distinguir algunas pisadas, más que nada por el polvo y la alfombra que favorece eso." Subían la escalera, luego de que Azusa señalara una de las tantas mencionadas pisadas a los pies de esta. "Hay una interesante marca en la pared, como algo que se haya clavado ahí. No con el fin de traspasar la pared, por supuesto. Especulamos que se trate de la misma arma que la de la puerta."

Seguían su trayecto por la escalera hacia la segunda planta, en donde Azusa solo dijo un "no se observan muchos datos aquí, más allá de un jarrón roto."

En silencio, Spirit escuchaba la casi imperturbable voz de Azusa, que de un momento a otro se detuvo, sincronizándose con su andar. Al frente la habitación de Maka.

Con un suspiro, Azusa abrió la puerta del dormitorio, con una mano enguantada. La poca luz entrante desde la ventana, esa de las siete de la tarde, maravilló a la gran Death Scythe, porque era lo único que podía sacar en claro entre tanta confusión.

A unos pasos, Azusa se volteó. Tras suyo se encontraba mucha gente con túnicas blancas y rostros de pesar. Aquellos muchos que no estaban en el resto de la casa, se habían reunido en la habitación de la hija de Kami y Spirit Albarn. Un silencio respetuoso siguió la entrada del dueño de la casa. La mano de Marie, se apretaba fuertemente.

Azusa inspiró hondamente, antes de que su voz profesionalmente monótona se escuchara en el lugar.

"Hay huellas digitales en el pomo de la puerta. La cama esta en desorden, los muñecos y objetos personales que estaban encima de ella se encuentran desparramados…" La cabeza de la mujer fue bajando lentamente ante sus palabras. Volteó hacia su izquierda para mirar a uno de sus subordinados. Con la mirada logró que este, con una tela blanca en las manos, moviera estas haciendo que la tela _casi _totalmente blanca volara en el aire a la vista de todos. Azusa volvió a hablar.

"En la sabanas de la cama encontramos un poco de lo que podría ser sangre y tal vez semen."

Silencio.

Hasta ahora, tratando de aceptar lo que su compañera decía, Spirit no había emitido sonido coherente desde su boca.

Ahora ante esas palabras, volteó su rostro hacia la derecha, en el piso de la alcoba de su hija. _Ahí_. Único lugar por el que Maka escaparía, veintiocho minutos desde su posición actual, estaba la alfombra intacta. Nunca tocada, nunca perturbada.

Permanecía pacíficamente intacta, como una burla a todos, de que no, no había cumplido con su misión. La "salida de emergencia" de su hija, por donde se escapaba para ver a sus amigos cuando era pequeña.

En su vida tuvo muchas formas de soportar los fuertes golpes. Como cuando perdió a su madre; como cuando descubrió que Stein había hecho experimentos en él; como cuando Sean y Rachel Evans habían sido asesinados; como cuando su hija lo veía venir de un cabaret; como cuando Kami pidió (y exigió) el divorcio. De aquellos o huía, o se hundía en el trabajo, o se emborrachaba hasta perder la conciencia o iba a un cabaret (a veces de vuelta) o miraba para otro lado.

Pero hoy la realidad se le presentaba más brillante, más nítida y más dura que nunca. Maka no estaba en ninguna parte cerca de él.

Y por todos aquellos golpes él hizo algo que nunca había podido hacer, arrodillarse y llorar. Porque otra vez no podía hacer nada. Porque a pesar de ser la mano derecha de Shinigami, de ser una de las pocas Death Schythe más fuertes, no pudo proteger a su única hija.

* * *

_N/A: ..._

_¡No tengo perdón de nadie! T-T Me he tardado mileños en actualizar, ¡lo se, lo se, lo se, lo se!_

_Pasa que, si quieren alguna explicación, odiaba el capitulo que estaba haciendo. Ya de viaje, ¡supe que era lo que me faltaba! Asi que tire todo a la basura e hice esto. Igual, no hay excusa que valga, lo sé u.u _

_A todo esto ¿Qué les parece? Sus críticas constructivas me vienen genial, realmente. _

_ Hablando de viajes, ¡mañana me voy! Bueno, en realidad hoy (mi reloj marca 02.13 del domingo 1ro). ¡Mi curso se va por vieje de egresados! Asi que estoy inhabilitada para actualizar (o mandar un lindo review a mi historias favoritas :) por dos semanas -.- Aunque el capitulo 4 esta empezado (super sonrojo)  
_

_ Como sea, atención a la muerte de los Evans, Penélope (tranquilos, no es un Mary Sue) y a los recuerdos. En este cap presenté el primer recuerdo de la infancia de nuestros protagonistas, lo cual es importante para saber porque pasa todo lo que pasa._

_ Se que parece medio complicado, pero de a poco iremos desatando todos los nudos._

_¡Ahora! Las muchas, muchas gracias a: Yumi Kazahaya, Maka Kagamine, Aiko Iwakura, aellis-demon, MakaAlbarnEater-Evans, kuchiki rukia ichi, Miyoko-chibi (presiiiii) y por supuesto, mumi-chan ( o mumi evans elric :)_

_Y... cacahuate (recluta?), teddy, corazón, mickey y mr chipá. ¡Que nombres más raros les pongo!_

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo, con un review o con un "¡Actualiza!"_

_Me voy a dormir... Por cierto,** ¿Reviews? :)**_

**_Nos leemos ;)_**


	4. Chapter 3

_N/A: Hoy me enteré que Soul Eater llega a su final._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: A veces imaginas que esta no es tu vida**

_Su vida era supervivencia pura._

_Solo contaba con sus habilidades para seguir existiendo. La regla numero uno siempre había sido una: no dudar._

_No dudar a la hora de matar a alguien. No dudar cuando cumplía una misión. No dudar al tomar una decisión. Retractarse no estaba en los planes inmediatos, a menos que quisiera acabar con su existencia._

_Y había querido._

* * *

Respiró profundamente. Sus ojos cerrados. Las manos levantadas por sobre las teclas del piano de cola en frente suyo. Se encontraba sentado en la pequeña butaca de terciopelo rojo. La canción tocando en su cabeza, de la primera a la última nota recordada.

Abrió los ojos y-

"Señorito Soul, tiene visitas." Escucha detrás de él antes de que un sonido desacorde se abriera paso en el salón.

La distracción pudo más con él, y dio vuelta el rostro para mirar a Penélope, la mucama. _Justamente ella._

Dentro de todo era un chico amable, silencioso, reservado e introvertido; sobre todo con el personal de la mansión (o _bunker _como lo llama él, secretamente). Pero Penélope era su talón de Aquiles, su mancha persistente; aquella mujer podía lograr su exasperación suba a niveles absurdos. ¿Por qué le causaba tanto rechazo esa mujer? ¿Por qué se tejían en torno a él los hilos propios de la desconfianza, cada vez que miraba a sus ojos? ¿Sería para todas las personas que lo rodeaban imposible ver la chispa negra en esos ojos dorados?

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó él con irritación. La mirada severa que mandaba, esperaba demostrar que no dejaría pasar por alto una interrupción de este estilo. No por las buenas, al menos.

"Tiene visitas." repitió ella,levantando una ceja, puntualizando que ya lo había dicho.

"Entonces trae a la visita, como es obvio." alegó él, tratando de contener el pensamiento de que había escuchado un tono burlón en la joven parada en frente suyo. Volvió a mirar a Penélope, encontrando en sus ojos otra vez una capa de supuesta inocencia.

No. Absolutamente no. Nunca confiaría en esta mujer.

"Ella es la señorita Albarn." la voz de Penélope nuevamente lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista del suelo y observó que atrás de la empleada se asomaba una pequeña figura. En este instante, la aversión hacia Penélope fue eclipsada. Así como todo lo demás.

El propio Soul que solo contaba con casi nueve años, era más grande que esa miniatura rubia, de ojos color verde, iluminados excesivamente ante la luz del sol que se asoma esa mañana. Una mano se aferraba al vestido de Penélope, y la otra a una pequeña mochila de color rojo.

"¿Usted es _Sol _Evans?" pregunta la pequeña, con una voz aguda y baja, propia de una infante. El error en el nombre extrañamente no lo exaspera, sino que lo hace sonreír.

"Si señorita Maka, el es Soul Evans." Explica Penélope con un tono suave. _Falso_, agregaría Soul si no estuviera tan concentrado en el nombre que se repetía en su cabeza._ Ma__ka, Maka, Maka. _

Es un momento que recordaría por toda su vida, él lo sabe, en su infante corazón lo sabe. Y ese presentimiento, tan brillante, fugaz y pasajero, lo golpearía tanto que una década después lo recordaría de vuelta. Una y otra vez. Nunca podría olvidarse de esa pequeña, nunca podría desprenderse del todo.

A la corta edad de casi nueve años, él se deslumbra por cerca de una bebé de cinco. Un día cualquiera, se convierte en un recuerdo importante. Casi como un trauma.

* * *

_La oscuridad en donde me encontraba solo era un factor adyacente a mi cerebro anestesiado. Un estado que parecía alargarse infinitamente ¿Cuándo me había despertado? ¿Cuándo me había dormido? ¿Dónde estaba?_

_"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!"_

_"Perdóname Maka"_

_Hasta que recordé._

* * *

"¡Sueltemé! ¿Quién se piensa que-? ¡No!" Se escuchaban mis gritos por el pasillo

En un primer momento trataba de detenerlo inútilmente, ya que él era más fuerte que yo. Su cuerpo era de contextura delgada, ero pude notar que tenía músculos marcados en su anatomía. En ese momento debí darme cuenta que estaba perdida, por lo menos en cuanto a fuerza física. Se habrá cansado de mis gritos y patadas al aire, porque me agarró de la cintura y me levantó con facilidad.

Cuando me preguntaron, mucho tiempo después, qué había pasado el día de mi secuestro, nunca pude contarlo con todos los detalles. No es que necesitaran saber de mi propia boca que había pasado porque se habían enterado. Los recuerdos son muy borrosos y siempre preferí guardame esa situación para

"_No, esto no está pasando. Es una pesadilla. Calmate Albarn y repite conmigo: Des-pier-ta. _

En esto estaba cuando escuché que mi propia puerta –esa de madera blanca con un cartel que decía "MAKA" y más abajo "No entres papá"- era azotada por el pie de Eater. Ahí mi mente reaccionó con bombos y platillos y luego de entrar en pánico, retomé a patalear pero con todas mis fuerzas.

Ante mis ojos la puerta se cerró igualmente.

Eater me desprendió bruscamente de su hombro, para tirarme a mi cama, haciendome rebotar con una comicidad que la situación carecía. Ni bien me estabilicé me tire al piso con rapidez. Me arrastré lo más rápido que pude a la esquina de la habitación, donde estaba mi "salida de emergencias".

"¡Quieta!" escuché, pero ahogué mi pánico en fuerzas y continúe. Para mi fueron minutos interminables, aunque sé que todo pasó en un instante hasta que fui atrapada por Eater, muy cerca de tocar la manija que me llevaría a la salida. Y ahí fue cuando, como si fuera otra persona, experimentando una de esas vivencias externas al cuerpo propio me ví a mi misma comenzando a llorar, mientras me volvían a arrastrar por la cintura y me devolvían a mi propia cama.

Ya ahí lo pude ver de frente. Su rostro tenía rasgos duros y su piel era un poco más oscura que la mía. Su cabello era blanco, no lo había imaginado. No, no era el momento de pensar eso. Era momento de pensar que ibas a hacer ahora que él se sienta a horcajadas tuyo y te sostiene las muñecas contra las sábanas. Pensar en que de pronto aparecía sin remera en frente tuyo.

Yo no me quedaba inmóvil. Me movía de un lado para otro, mientras un par de ojos bordo me observaba morirme en vida del miedo.

"¡Suéltame!" le grité en la cara, el miedo era atenuado por la adrenalina, por la desesperación. Con esa desesperación y ante su rostro indiferente, hice lo que se me ocurrió en el momento. Le escupí.

La saliva le quedó plasmada en medio del ojo. Era una imagen asquerosa, como la situación pero vi sorpresa y frustración en su rostro, y me gustó. Aunque calculaba que vería asco, repugnancia, violencia en sus facciones, con lo que pude observar me bastó para satisfacerme un segundo. Su mandíbula se cuadró, agarró con una mano las dos mías para poder limpiarse el rostro.

Mi satisfacción terminó ahí cuando Eater se acercó a mí con determinación. Y antes de que lo pudiera preveer, mis ojos miraban los suyos, más cerca de lo que alguna vez imaginé hasta que pude distinguir cada tono de su iris. Nuestras narices chocaban y con un suspiro más, una última sonrisa malévola que nunca olvidaría por parte de él, sentí la fuerte presión de sus labios.

Eran suaves, a pesar de toda su piel. Más que nada u manera de intentar amoldar sus labios con los míos era suave. Y lo intentaba porque yo permanecía con los ojos abiertos, sin responder, paralizada y asustada con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. No era normal que me agarrara la cintura, cerrara los ojos, que me acariciara el rostro, que fuera tan… lento, suave. Tan contrario a lo que había sido hasta ahora.

Levantó la vista, y yo me di cuenta que estábamos respirando con dificultad. El por el beso supongo y yo por el pánico.

"Ahh" jadeé elocuentemente mirando sus mejillas sonrosadas y dándome cuenta que sus ojos eran carmesí, ya no bordo, con un brillo particular.

Respiré profundamente, como si a mis pulmones se les hubieran estado impidiendo el aire por mucho tiempo. Me tuve que recordar que no era así. Aunque tenía que ver con el muchacho que ahora se cernía sobre mí, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, fijos en mi rostro.

Al parecer a él también le habían negado el oxígeno. Porque su expresión parecía casi adolorida.

" Maka… lo siento, ya no puedo hacer nada" Mi mente sin oxígeno todavía podía elaborar sarcasmo y resultar en pensamientos como _¡que suerte! _y continuar con _porque arrastrarme por las escaleras fue como la frutilla del mes_. Pero se calló pronto, cuando una de esas manos callosas se acercó a la tela de mi camisa blanca. Y uno a uno desabrocho los botones frente a mis ojos que se ampliaban.

"Te he esperado mucho tiempo… ya no puedo hacer nada, nada. ¿Lo entiendes?" Me preguntó volviendo a fijarse en mi rostro y no en mi torso ahora prácticamente desnudo con una expresión estresada. No tengo que explicar no entendía de lo que estaba hablando. En ese momento estaba más concentrada en su peso sobre mi cuerpo, el conocimiento de que una mano parecía querer cortarme la circulación de mis muñeca y otra vagaba lánguidamente por mi estomago desnudo.

"Por favor…" le supliqué al borde de un ataque de pánico, cuando él se acurrucó en mi rostro para dar besos suaves en el cuello. Cerré los ojos y trate con inutilidad de apartarme. Me negaba a cualquier acto de cariño de una persona que había desprendido tanta violencia en contra mío.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, sin fuerzas ya para pelear, tratar de levantarme, escapar del peso de sus piernas encima de las mías. En ese momento no había otra cosa en la que me quisiera enfocar más que en mi bienestar. Y en lo único que pensaba era en que su mano lánguida no temblaba al asomarse por mi pollera.

"Perdóname." Fue lo último que me dijo ese día. O por lo menos lo último que recuerdo que haya salido de su boca. El hecho de que era un extraño con tendencias violentas que había entrado a mi casa parecía adherirle terror a las palabras que jadeaba con dificultad. Pero en ese momento yo no me di cuenta que jadeaba con dificultad. No me di cuenta de cómo su cuerpo temblaba también, o que sus ojos se paseaban nerviosos por mi rostro aterrorizado. No me di cuenta de que Soul Eater quería llorar en frente mío porque yo ya me encontraba en un estado de llanto y temblor y nervios.

El último pensamiento que no fue inundado por el miedo fue dedicado al cambio de color bordo. No lo había imáginado, ahí en frente mío su iris se endurecía en ese brillo suave, opacándolo sin piedad con mis ruegos de fondo. Su mano dejó de vacilar entre mi pollera, continuó sin detenerse hasta la curva de mi muslo, sobrepasando la ropa interior y siguió. Adentro. Adentro. Adentro.


End file.
